That One Girl
by Mortrasy
Summary: When Naruto finds out that Sasuke is in love with Hinata, he grows protective of the one girl who loves him truly. A Rivalry between the two friends is installed, who will come out on top of the quest to Hinata Hyūga's heart?
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to do something a little different this story.  
A SasuHina!  
Hope you enjoy ^^_

**that one girl**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood at the back of the room as always, minding my own business as usual.  
Naruto was throwing a party at his apartment, he was chatting to me excited, waiting for Sakura to arrive. I sighed.  
"Naruto go annoy someone else" I told him impatiently.  
It was pathetic how much of a crush he had on Sakura, I mean, she was pretty I guess but she was annoying as hell.  
The door swung open, I held my breath as I saw the four girls walk into the room.  
Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata.  
"Okay, see you later Sasuke. Sakura's here" Naruto laughed excitedly and ran towards the girls.  
I stared at them, one of them in particular. Hinata.  
She had been the only girl our age that had never had a crush on me, never asked me out; never fainted when she talked to me...she was that one girl who I wanted to do all that the most.  
Sakura and Ino linked arms and walked over towards me. I sighed.  
_Oh great..._  
"Hey Sasuke" Ino said flirtatiously.  
"Hey Sasuke" Sakura giggled.  
I nodded in their direction.  
"We were wondering if you'd like to come and hang out with us." Ino asked me  
"Please Sasuke" Sakura begged.  
"No thank you" I said to the two girls. They looked disappointed. Hinata and TenTen came up behind Sakura and Ino.  
"TenTen, Hinata, help us get Sasuke to hang out with us" Ino giggled. TenTen sighed.  
"I'd rather go find Neji. Do you mind Hinata?" TenTen said. Hinata shock her head.  
"No, I don't mind you flirting with my cousin, go ahead"  
"Thanks" TenTen walked off in the opposite direction. _That's one down_.  
"Thanks for the Help TenTen" Ino called after her sarcastically. Hinata stood there awkwardly while Ino and Sakura begged me to go with them.  
"For the last time, No" I snapped at them.  
"Ugh, fine. But you owe us Mr." Ino said, Sakura giggled. _Must they always be so flirty..._  
They turned to go, Hinata turned to but stopped as our eyes met.  
"Hinata! Come on!" Sakura called back to her. Hinata looked down and then followed the other two girls.  
I watched her walk off.  
"Isn't Sakura amazing" Naruto put his hand on my shoulder as he melted like a chick.  
"Amazingly annoying, get your hand off me" He removed his hand.  
"Well I think she's amazing in every way"  
"Dude, go crush somewhere else"  
"No way! Come on Sasuke there's got to be at least one girl you like" he had been trying to get who I like out of me for the past week or so.  
"No, there's no one" I said while staring at Hinata. I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
Her beautiful long dark blue hair, her pretty grey eyes, everything about her was amazing...  
"Wait...You have a crush on Hinata-Chan Don't you!" He smiled like he just saw puppies.  
"No"  
"Yes! You so do!" I sighed.  
"Fine...I...I love Hinata..."  
"You like Hinata, you Like Hinata!" Naruto chanted.  
"See, this is why I don't tell you anything..."  
"Oh man, you've got to tell her" He said excitedly  
"No" I said firmly.  
"Why not?" He demanded.  
"Because...she doesn't love me...She loves you..." Naruto cocked his head to one side  
"Please tell me you're not _**that**_ hopeless!"  
"I know she fancies me...but I didn't think she loves me..."  
"**You're **the guy she's always looking at. **You're **the guy she always talks to her friends about. **You're **the god damn, mother fucking guy!"  
"Sasuke..." He started, I put my hand up to stop him.  
"Save it Naruto..." I walked towards the door and left.  
Snow fell from the sky slowly, the cold bit at my uncovered skin but I didn't care...

When I arrived home I just went to bed.  
Though I couldn't sleep. I laid there for only god knows how long; I just couldn't get Hinata out of my head.  
I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with sun shining in my face. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes.  
I looked at the digital clock that sat on my bedside table  
**3:00pm.  
**Great I had slept in.  
I got up and walked towards my wardrobe. I put on a long sleeved white shirt with black jeans. I never did anything with my hair, I just left it how it was, Girls seemed to like it.  
I wasn't hungry or anything so I brushed my teeth and went.

I was walking around Konoha, minding my own business when I saw Hinata...With Naruto.  
I watched them as he chatted to her happily, she was staring at him like he was the best thing in the world. I walked past them, Banging into Naruto as I did.  
"Oh, sorry Naruto" I said without emotion, than I carried on. 

When I got home I got an angry online chat message from Naruto

_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_WTFDUDE!  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:  
**_I Heard you asked out Hinata today...  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_. . . . . .Maybe. . . . . . .  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:  
**_Dude! WTF!  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says: **_  
Well, she loves _me _doesn't she.  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:**_**  
**Dude, That doesn't give you the right to go and ask out the girl you're  
supposed best friend likes! I mean, I wouldn't ask Sakura out :P  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_. . . But you think Sakura's annoying. . .  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:  
**_SO? I wouldn't ask her out because you like her you dipshit!  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_. . .Well, Hinata chose me dude, get over it.  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:  
**_Get over it! Dude!  
Fine..  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_Fine ?  
_**Sasuke_is_Sexy Says:**_  
You are my rival...For being in her eyes  
_**Naruto-is-The-Bomb Says:  
**_Fine  
_Naruto-Is-The-Bomb has logged off_

That is where our rivalry begins, Our rivalry for Hinata Hyūga's heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 ^^_

_Enjoy_

**Naruto's POV**

Who the hell did Sasuke think he is?  
So what if he liked Hinata, I still had the right to be able to ask her out... I mean...I had liked her for a while now and when I heard that Sasuke liked her...I don't know, something inside of me just exploded with jealousy and protection over the one girl who loved me, I just had to keep her as mine.  
I sat at my dining room table, angrily stabbing at the ramen that sat in front of me.  
"Stupid Sasuke, always thinking he's right" I muttered under my breath.  
I gazed up to the clock on the wall, 1:00pm. I was meeting Hinata in an hour.  
We were going shopping, much to my disappointment, but if Jiraiya was here I was sure he would say something like  
"If you do things she wants to do, your bound to get something out of her"  
What a perv. I smiled to myself, he may be a pervy old sage but he was almost always right when it came to the ladies.  
I sighed and stood up, threw the cardboard ramen pot into the garbage bin and decided to go early.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked around Konoha aimlessly, people occasionally said hello to me as I walked past, some girls giggled excitedly, some people stood clear away from me.  
A blanket of snow covered the ground and rooftops of the many shops and houses that I passed.  
The streets were filled with winter shoppers, they were all so happy, except for me. The scowl across my face was permanent, and as far as I was concerned nothing could cheer me up from this bad mood.  
"Oh no" I heard her say in disappointment, I turned to my right to see Hinata, she wore black boots with black tights, A fluffy white coat and a blue scarf. Her navy hair was tucked behind her ears, which was held in place by the black beanie she had on her head.  
She was staring at the ground, her expression was of great disappointment. It seemed as though she had dropped her bag on the snowy floor.  
I casually walked over to her, hands in the pockets of my black winter coat I wore, my red scarf blew around slightly in the breeze.  
She had bent down to pick it up. I slowly bent down in front of her and helped.  
"Oh. Um, thanks Sasuke" she said shyly.  
"Your welcome Hinata" I said, dusting snow off a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a blue ribbon.  
I passed it too her, her black gloves had snow stuck on it, she grabbed the other end. She smiled when she saw the package, than I noticed the little addressed to card.  
_To Naruto  
From Hinata_  
She looked up, her silver eyes met my own black pair. A perfect combination for a beautiful night sky.  
"You didn't have to come and help me you know.." she said.  
"But I wanted to" I couldn't help but smile back at her, it was like when I was with Hinata my whole world was okay, like nothing bad could happen.  
"Well, thank you again Sasuke" We both stood up, She rubbed her hands together.  
"Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?" I asked her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke, I would but I'm meeting Naruto soon..."  
"That's cool, I guess I'll see you later than?"  
"Yeah" She gave me a sorry smile, turned and walked down the street. I watched her walk off, and all I could think to myself was how much I hated Naruto's guts right about now.

**Naruto's POV**

I was surprisingly enjoying Hinata's and my little shopping trip, laughing at the unusual looking things, looking at the things that we liked and so on...But I would enjoy it better if we didn't have a little stalker following our every move.  
When was Sasuke going to give it up? He had lost already; I was the one with Hinata after all. Unlike him.  
"Naruto, look at that" Hinata said longingly, she was looking through a jewellery shop window at a necklace. It had a black string, but it had a very pretty diamond heart for the Jewel.  
I looked at the price tag. $50,000.  
"That's a bit expensive isn't it?"  
"I know, I know. But it's beautiful isn't it" She sighed.  
"Yeah, it is" I agreed.  
"Oh well, should we go have a look at the pet shop?" She asked, pointing at the pet shop across the street smiling.  
"Okay" I smiled back, after all the animals there were always so adorable.

After we had left the pet store we walked past the jewellery shop again, the necklace was gone.  
Hinata sighed.  
"That was very pretty, of course some one would want it" she said, I grabbed her hand.  
"How about some Ramen? My treat" I smiled at her, she laughed.  
"Okay"  
We walked towards my favourite place to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, hand in hand.  
Sasuke has so lost... I thought to myself happily.

**Hinata's POV**

When I arrived home I took off my boots and coat and went and flopped on the couch.  
I had spent a whole day with Naruto! No fainting, no feeling embarrassed, it was PERFECT. I sighed happily.  
He was totally adorable, funny, everything I wanted. I was so glad he asked me out, I had wanted to ask him out for the past couple of years, but I had never had the confidence to do so. I stood up, picked up my shopping bags and took them into my bedroom.

I carefully pulled out each package and item I had purchased, remembering each of them  
Naruto's gift, a new shirt, some lipstick for Ino- the cocoa cream colour she had asked me for, some cherry hair clips for Sakura, some more packages...and than one I hadn't seen before.  
It was in a night sky patterned wrapping paper with a purple ribbon...There was a card on it, it read  
Open this Hinata  
So I opened it, and got the biggest shock of my life.  
Inside the package was the $50,000 dollar necklace.  
A piece of paper fell out of the package; I picked it up and read_ it._

Dear Hinata,  
I saw you looking at this Necklace and I immediately  
thought to myself "I should buy that for her"  
So here it is, hopefully you like this and will wear it.  
Love from Sasuke.

Sasuke...Sasuke brought this for me?  
I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, as far as I was aware of he didn't normally do nice things for people...  
And today...when he helped me pick up the things I dropped...He had asked me if I wanted to go get a coffee with him...  
I couldn't put it all together... So I called Ino and Sakura in a three way call.  
"Hey Ino, Sakura, um I need your opinion on something..." I said.  
"Your butt looks fine in that dress honey, don't worry about how big your ass looks" Ino said.  
"And I'm sure that colours fine on you." Sakura added.  
"No, guys its nothing to do with what I'm wearing or how big my butt looks. It's about a guy..."  
"Oooh! Naruto?" Ino asked me.  
"No...its...Someone else..." I decided not to mention to the two girls who had the biggest crushes on Sasuke in the village the little fact of his identity.  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
"That's not important.." I said back.  
"Well, what did you want advice on?" Ino asked.  
"Okay, well earlier today I dropped my things, and he came and helped me, something he wouldn't normally ever do..."  
"Oh my god is it Shikamaru! He's always lazy you know..." Ino asked me.  
"It couldn't be, he likes that Temari girl from the hidden sand village...Unless he also likes you Hinata" Sakura said  
"No it's not Shikamaru! Forget about who it is! But anyway...afterwards he asked me if I wanted to grab a coffee with him..."  
"Coffee aye? Romantic seeing how its so cold lately..." Ino Said.  
"Agreed" Sakura added.  
"It's not Chouji is it?" Ino asked.  
"No! Forget who the guy is!" I yelled.  
"Fine, fine...Continue" Ino said.  
"well yeah, he asked me if I wanted to grab a coffee, but I couldn't because I was meeting up with Naruto...So yeah, Naruto and I went shopping and than I saw the most amazing necklace in the jewellery shop window..."  
"That $50,000 one?" Sakura gasped  
"Yeah...And than, he brought it and somehow put it in my shopping bag...and what I wanted to ask was...Do you think he likes me?" I asked.  
"Yes!" Ino said.  
"Hell Yes!" Sakura added  
"Yes times one million! He must ADORE you!" Ino said.  
"You think so?" I asked.  
"Totally" Sakura said. I gasped.  
Sasuke liked me. **Me**.  
Me of all people? But why! I never showed any interest in him, I never followed him to the bathroom, I never even liked him more than a friend...so why does he like me?.  
"I...uh...gotta go guys, I'll talk to you later..."  
"Fine" Ino said  
"See you later Hinata" Sakura smiled.  
I just sat and listened to the dial tone of the hung up phone, in till it rang again.  
"No Ino, I wont tell you who…"  
"It's not Ino…" Came the strong, confident, and now I notice-sexy voice of Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Oh...my...god... Im sorry my little story readers!  
I know this chapter is EXTREMELY late so i'll get to the point  
So here it is, what you've been waiting for. Chapter 3. It'll be short...most likely...  
Enjoy

**Hinata's POV**

I was in a daze, sitting on the other side of the table from the smirking Sasuke Uchiha, the diamond necklace felt cold around my neck.  
Why I was here in the first place I was unsure of...

_An hour Earlier _

"Sasuke?" My heart pounded, it felt like it was about to jump right out of my chest.  
"Thats right. I just wanted to check if you had found my little gift"  
"oh, y-y-yeah I d-d-did" I stuttered, how embarrassing. Sasuke chuckled.  
"Thats perfect. Hey do you want to meet up with me later tonight?"  
"Uh...um...Okay then..."  
"Great, I'll meet you by the jewlery shop in about an hour?"  
"Sure"  
"See you than" He said, than he hung up the phone.

_Present time_

We had met at the jewlery shop, walked for a while, and ended up outside a coffee shop, we sat under the balcony, sheltered from the clouds that threatened more snow.  
"So you like it?" Sasuke asked me, his dark eyes seemed to glow with happiness as he looked at me.  
"Yes, I do like it. But you didn't have to buy it Sasuke" I touched the Diamond heart that sat lightly on my chest.  
"I wanted to, I saw you looking and I thought, Hey its almost Christmas so I brought it. If you'd like, consider it as an early Christmas present"  
"Oh, alright then..." I looked down at my lap, He was so perfect, how could someone like _me _be here with someone like _him_.|  
I could feel my cheeks grow hot, which only made me even more embarrassed.  
"Your so pretty when you blush" he said.  
His smile was so dazling, his eyes so seductive, his sent hit my like gun shot...  
I quickly looked away from his face. This was stupid, I liked Naruto, not Sasuke... or, did I ?  
I groaned and rested my cheek on my hand, still looking away.  
"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked me, I quickly flashed my eyes towards him.  
"I'm fine" then I looked away again.  
I glanced over at the people walking by, busy shoppers, trying to get home before nightfall.  
Then I heard giggling, comming from across the street. Sakura and Ino.  
"Shit" I muttered under my breath.  
I looked towards Sasuke, trying to ignore them and hoping they wouldn't see me. Sasuke gave me a curious look.  
Then I heard what I dreded to hear, the silence from across the street.  
Dare I look at them? No, I wouldn't turn my head...but I couldn't stop myself.  
I let my hair fall across the side of my face, peaking through to see them, staring right at me and Sasuke with annoyed looks on their faces.  
"Are they bothering you?" Sasuke asked me, his expression purely of interest.  
"ah...no, their not..."  
"Though your scared they will hate you?"  
"...yes..."  
Sasuke turned towards the two girls, smiled and waved. While I sank back in my chair.  
I could hear the clink, clink, clink, of their heals as they walked towards us.  
_great...  
_"Hey Sasuke" Ino and sakura said...at the exact same time.  
"Hey girls" He said back, then turned his attention to me, as I sat there, wide eyed and wondering why I ever agreed to this...  
"Hi Hinata" Sakura said, her voice was hard.  
"Hi..." I said back quietly.

I got home, flopping onto my bed.  
That last half hour had been the most awkward thirty minutes I had ever experienced.  
All Ino and Sakura did was flirt with Sasuke, and glare at me.  
I sighed, and looked out my window, watching the glinting snow flakes dance as they fell ever so lightly to the awaiting ground below.  
_I wonder if tomorow will be just as strange..._ I thought to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

************

****

__

Hey guys and girls.  
I'll be brief, next chapter.  
Enjoy ^_^

**Hinata's POV**

I awoke in the morning to an unusual smell... Slowly I sat up in my bed. A crash came from the kitchen.  
_what the hell was that?..._  
I stood up, put on my dressing gown, grabbed the baseball bat from my closet and quietly tiptoed down the hall way to investigate.  
"Naruto?" He was standing in my kitchen, with my pink floral apron on.  
"Oh, Good morning Hinata" He smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I thought it would be nice for me to come cook you some breakfast" he said.  
"That's very kind of you, thank you" he picked up a pot from the bench and walked towards my dining room table.  
I followed him and sat down.  
It was Ramen in the pot, naturally. Probably the only thing Naruto knew how to cook.

after finishing the meal I stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen and started to wash.  
"Hinata, you don't have to do that, I made the mess I'll clean them"  
"No, its all right. I can do them" I smiled.  
The doorbell went.  
"Go and answer the door, I'll finish these dishes" he insisted.  
"Oh, all right then" I rushed towards my front door.  
I opened the door.  
"Naruto's here" Sasuke said immediately. A smirk on his face.  
"Uh, yeah he is..."  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"Oh... Yes... Come in Sasuke". I moved aside so he could step in. He took off his Black winter coat and placed it on my coat rack. He wore black jeans with a red t-shirt. Then I remembered I was in my pajamas.  
My cheeks went red.  
"lets go find Naruto" Sasuke winked at me.  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea..." I said.  
"Come on, its perfectly fine. Ohhh Naruto! where are you buddy!" He called out.  
Naruto came into the lounge.  
"Sasuke? what are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
"Just came to say hello to missHyūga here. And then you're here too! Wonderful" He smirked again. Naruto glared at him.  
"Oh really? how... interesting for you Sasuke"  
"Quite actually" Sasuke said. He was really starting to annoy Naruto.  
"Um, why don't I go make us some tea?" I said, trying to break the tension.  
"Tea would be wonderful, thank you Hinata" Sasuke said.  
"Thanks" Naruto said quietly.  
I quickly escaped the room and took refuge in the kitchen.  
Naruto was here. Sasuke was here. Naruto and Sasuke. Both guys. Both liked me.  
And oh my god they both saw me in my Pajamas!  
_Calm down Hinata... I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen...  
_I put the kettle on and rushed down to my bedroom.  
I decided to wear my Blue jeans with my black hoodie. Maybe if I dressed unflattering the boys would go away? which I knew wouldn't work.  
Sighing, I returned to the kitchen, made three cups of tea and took them into the lounge.  
Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on different couches on oppisite sides of the room.  
They both looked up at me when I approached, each with a look on their faces as if to say 'Sit by me. not_ him"  
_I was completely screwed. So I just stood in the middle of the room.  
"Hinata, you aren't wearing your necklace?" Sasuke asked me.  
"Uh, no. I'm not" I said awkwardly.  
"Necklace?" Naruto asked, not taking his glaring eyes off of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.  
"Yes, I brought her a necklace. You may be familiar with it, the expensive dimond heart one. An early christmas present from me" Naruto kept glaring.  
"I remember the necklace yes"  
"Good, I'm sure you would have"  
"Maybe you guys should go..." I said quietly. Naruto looked at me. Sasuke kept smirking staring at Naruto, his head resting on his intwined fingers.  
"Hinata's right, we have been here a good while Naruto. Perhaps we should take this outside?" his face hardened as he said this. Naruto turned back to Sasuke.  
"I think that's the best thing you've sujested all week" They stood up, Naruto hugged me and walked outside.  
"Funny, Isn't he? So easily annoyed"  
"Sasuke, I'm serious, Don't annoy him" He looked at me, with an expression in his eyes i couldn't put my finger on.  
"I can't promise that" and he left the room.

************

**Naruto's POV**

I stood outside, waiting for _him _to come out. Sure enough after a minute or two he appeared at the door.  
"Sasuke, What. The. Fuck!"  
"Can't you handle a bit of competition Naruto?" he glared, I glared right on back.  
"Oh I can handle competition. Hinata won't go for you"  
"Hn. And your sure about this are you?"  
"Quite actually" I mocked. Sasuke's expression hardened.  
"Believe me Naruto, I can have Hinata hanging onto me in two days easy"  
"But you won't..."  
"Who said I won't? Naruto, You are now a bug on my windshield. Easily disposable"  
And with that, he turned and walked down the street. I let him go.  
Sasuke was serious, and so was I.  
No way in hell would I let him get his hands on the only girl who has ever loved me, and probably ever will.


	5. Chapter 5

****************

**************__**

****************

__

Hello Hello hello!  
well, after playing Ninja Saga on facebook (Which is disturbingly so much like naruto! I'm sure thats against copyright laws or something...) I was reminded of my stories that I SHOULD be writing.

So here we go, next chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

She sat across from me, smiling like it was permanently stapled on her face.  
She sat across from him, looking like a beautiful angel as usual.  
He sat beside me, staring at me...with disgust.  
Sakura managed to drag her eyes off me and turned to Hinata talked about the menu while Naruto glared violently at me, he was not happy that I had asked Sakura to come on a date with me. I winked at him with a smirk on my face.  
Sakura had dolled Hinata up for tonights occasion, you could tell. Sakura wore a pink coctail dress with the matching heels. Hinata wore a simular dress, but in blue.  
Their lips were a dark, seductive red. But I couldn't help but think it suited Hinata so much more.  
"Are you guys ready to order?" Sakura said.  
"Yes" We both replied at the same time.  
"uh, okay then" She said, sounding weirded out.  
Hinata tensed, she could feel the tension between naruto and I, Though Sakura on the other hand was completely oblivious.  
"Sakura you look beautiful tonight" I said, I could feel Narutos glare on me, which satisfied me completely.  
Sakura giggled.  
"Thank you Sasuke!" She smiled like a little kid who just got a puppy.  
Hinata just stared at me, no emotion was in her eyes, she just simply stared and turned her head back to Naruto...

After we had all finished our meals we paid and wen't outside to say our goodbyes.  
"Good bye Sasuke!" Sakura said as she threw her arms around my shoulder, I looked towards Naruto, put my arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her tight.  
"Good night beautiful" Naruto whispered to Hinata, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then he leaned in...  
I immediately looked away.  
I dropped my arms from Sakura and looked at my feet, she seemed to get the message and took a step back. And we waited awkwardly for Naruto and Hinata to finish.  
It was a clear sky tonight, the stars were all spread out along the sky, sparkling like diamonds.  
Naruto finally pulled away.  
"Well I'll let you ladies go now, no doubt Sakura's mum will be waiting" He gave Hinata one last hug and then he turned to me.  
"Have a good night Sasuke" No emotion tainted his words. I just nodded for a reply, there was nothing I wanted to say to him.

**Hinata's POV  
**  
I was walking home by myself. Naruto had offered to walk me home, but I had declined.  
I just wanted to be alone right now...  
He had kissed me, which was something I had dreamt of since I was a little girl... But it just didn't feel right...  
Was it because of Sakura and Sasuke watching us?  
No, it wasn't...  
but it was to do with someone I thought.  
_Sasuke...  
_Had I actually developed feelings for Sasuke?  
No that was stupid... Or was it?  
A cold breeze blew through the forest, sending chills down my spine. It was freezing.  
I didn't know why I had chosen to cut through the forest, I just had... I also hadn't noticed before but this forest was quite creepy at night time. I decided to pick up the pace a little, If their was something I hated more then being scared it was being scared on my own.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the back fence of my house. I ran towards the fence, jumped it, and then made my way round the front.  
Fumbling around my bag for my keys I discovered a stray peice of paper I hadn't noticed before. It was folded in half.  
"What the..." I mumbled to myself.  
I opened the door and went and sat down.  
The paper crinkled as I unfolded it.  
It read  
_  
Dear Hinata,  
When you read this call me.  
From Sasuke x._

I sighed and picked up the phone.  
_ring ring... ring ring...  
_"Hello Hinata" came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Hi"  
"I supose you're wondering why I wanted you to call me"  
"Yes"  
"Meet me tonight?"  
"Um, okay. When and where?"  
"How about right now by the fountain at the square?"  
"Okay then?"  
"See you soon then" He said and then hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

******************************__****************Hey guys,  
Long time no update which I apologise very much for. My excuse is I was dragged away to the beach for a THREE WEEK holiday much to my disgust then had to go back to school.  
So I guess I'll shut up and get onto the chapter lol.  
enjoy.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I wasn't expecting her to come, especially not after tonight. I was surprised to see her walk down the road towards me.  
...If only I had a camera right now, this would be the perfect shot.  
Hinata, hair blowing around in the wind, the Sakura blossom's around her framing the shot nicely, The street light's lit the scene.  
My heart pounded as she came closer and closer.  
Her head was down, she watched her feet as she made her way down the street. She wore a long white coat, the one she wore that day I brought her the necklace, She had a light blue beanie on her head, it looked knitted.  
She raised her hand when she notice I was standing there, she smiled at me.  
No one in the world had a better smile then Hinata.

"I didn't think that you'd come" I said.  
"Why did you think that?" she cocked her head to one side slightly. It looked adorable.  
"Because..."  
"Because why?" she took a few steps towards me.  
"Because I went on a date with Sakura, was a jerk to you and your _boyfriend_ and various other things..." She looked at me, looked straight into my eyes.  
"Sasuke... That's stupid" she hugged me.  
I pulled her closer. She smelled so good, like cotton candy. I wanted to stay like this forever.  
"Stupid?" I said  
"Extremely" Her voice was muffled, she was resting her head into my neck. There was something about the way her head fit perfectly into my shoulder blades that made me shiver with delight.  
"Sasuke..."  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I...um...come home with you tonight?" She asked. I think I just stopped breathing...  
I pulled away, holding her shoulders.  
"Uh...Sure...Can I ask why?"  
"I just don't want to be alone"  
was I dreaming? I pinched my thigh to be sure...yep deffinately not dreaming.  
"Okay then. Want to leave now then?"  
"Sure"

We made our way down the street. A thin blanket of snow covered the entire scene. There was no sound besides the crunch of our feet hitting the icy pavement.  
"Well here we are" I said, shrugging towards the house. We walked upto the front door.  
I looked under the mat, my key was gone... Maybe I had put them in my pocket. I dug around in my pocket for my keys, they werent there.  
"Something wrong?" Hinata asked.  
"I can't find my keys"  
"Looking for these?" I turned, Naruto and Sakura stood there. In Naruto held the keys and jiggled them.  
"Where the hell did you get those?"  
"You need a better hiding spot for your keys Sasuke"  
I flashed forwards and pinned him to the ground, arms held behind his back and my foot on the side of his face.  
"What the fuck are you even doing here Naruto?"  
"Showing Sakura that you aren't into her in the slightest and proving to myself that you are plotting to steal my girlfriend"  
"I'm not stealing your girlfriend idiot" I growled.  
"Then why was she about to go inside with you!"  
"Because she asked me!" I yelled. He looked at Hinata.  
"Is that true?" she looked at her feet and twiddled her thumbs.  
"Yes..." Sakura looked at her with disgust.  
"Hinata, you really are a nasty piece of work" Hinata looked at her  
"Sakura I didnt..."  
"Shut up! Honestly Hinata just shut up" She turned to me. "Sasuke... I thought... I just thought that... that maybe you were more decent then that" Furiously blinking back tears she nodded towards Naruto, still under my foot, and ran off.


End file.
